Again but Different
by ArticSoul
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is over. They won but the cost is too high, Naruto is alone in the world. On the way back to the Leaf the raining ash turns to water. Falling he wakes up in a body that is not his own in a time that is not his own. Read as Naruto struggles to overcome his demons, find his sense of self and save everyone that died before. !Timetravel. Not telling pairings.


**Meh here based off Reborn with Rinnegan by Newland Archer. Don't own Naruto. This fic won't have much character deaths because that's the whole point of him coming here. Blood 5 will come out soon. Pole is still up check it out. Pairing for this is not going to be Kushina I already have two possible options in mind. NO HAREM NO LEMONS, as a bad writer pulling off good harems are nigh impossible also I refuse to write sex scenes. Also ages will be modified just a bit. Will post ages within next three chapters. Will go through second and third great ninja war. Still trying to find a way to write longer chapters this one is about 1k. Hoping to get them to 5-10k. Also starting work this week.**

Can it rain ash? It was today. It fell like snow and just like like snow turning the landscape white ash turned it a dull gray. It looked like the land of Iron, if the snow was ash. The landscape had huge gouges where the final battle took place. Bodies strewn everywhere, remnants of the final strike force to take down Kaguya Otsutsuki.

He couldn't look at them, he couldn't bear to see the blank look in their eyes, asking why? Why didn't you save us, why were you so weak? Damn it! Neji was supposed to be the last one, FUCK he wasn't supposed to die either. No one was.

Kami Naruto had been so naive, he thought he was strong enough, fast enough, unpredictable enough to win, to save his precious people. He thought that the Elemental Nations could set aside their differences for a common foe that they could move past all the hate. He thought that he could stop all the hate.

The whole world now proof of his failure. There was no one left. Zetsu, Obito, Madara, Juubi, and Kaguya all were responsible for killing everyone else. Even the tailed beasts were gone, they'd be back after reforming though, for now he was alone. Every death was ingrained in his memory, it didn't matter if he saw it or not. With the Kyuubi cloak activated he could feel each death, like a candle being snuffed out. He didn't mind killing, it was only edo tensei's and zetsus he felt no remorse cleaving through those.

The alliance worked…. Sort of. Everyone could be on the battlefield without killing each other. The hatred still remained, the looks, the insults, the antagonizing, their eyes didn't change.

Why? Why couldn't anyone see that holding on to grudges was pointless? Why couldn't they see that hatred lead to more hate? Why couldn't they see the cycle? WHY?!

The bigger question was how? How was he so blind to it all? How could he have so much faith in humanity? Even if they'd won this war it only would've been a matter of time before another war broke out. It didn't matter now, nothing did.

There was one last thing he wanted to do, he owed it to all his comrades in the Leaf. He grabbed his Konoha headband and started walking home. He didn't know if he'd make all the way. As he walked home he also walked through his memories. He thought of all the people who had put their hopes for a brighter future on him. Jiji, Obaa-chan, kaa-san, tou-san, Jiraiya, Neji, Konan, Nagato. They all believed in him, and he let them down.

Naruto no longer wished to become Hokage, he could never ask people to die for him. He no longer wanted world peace, even when the stars aligned humanity proved incapable of letting go of it's hate. Naruto realized that it would've been enough to protect his precious people. To make sure Asuma could see his kid, to make sure Shikamaru and Temari could live together despite being from different villages, to make sure Sasuke wouldn't lose his way again, that would've been enough for Naruto.

Sasuke, he was Naruto's last surviving comrade, it hurt thinking about him. The yin yang sealing needed vast amounts of chakra. Naruto had the Kyuubi and Uzumaki reserves, Sasuke didn't have that. He was smiling, SMILING as he died, proud that he had made up for some of his sins. How could he smile as he left Naruto alone, just like Neji. Neji said I held so many lives in my hands, that he died because I called him a genius.

These hands, they couldn't hold anything. They are soaked in the blood of too many of my comrades. Too slick with their blood to hold anything. He still kept walking to Konoha, something was calling him home. He figured he would simply carve the word "everyone" on the memorial stone and then pass on himself. He would finally get to spend time with everyone, maybe Sasuke won't be a total teme with his parents around. Scratch that Sasuke would always be a teme.

His face was getting wet. Was he crying? Didn't he cry enough? When Jiraiya died, when Jiji died, when he found who is parents were, when Iruka took a shuriken for him weren't enough tears shed? Wait since when did tears get your back wet? He faced the sky and opened his mouth something was quenching his parched throat. Was this water?

Naruto tripped falling on his face. He got on one knee and tried to put his hand on his knee only for it to miss.

What was happening? He got up only to stumble again. Was it chakra exhaustion? No he felt his chakra, less than normal. It felt weird, like it was used for the first time. He put both hands in front of him on the ground hoping it would help him get up. Wait when were his hands this small? He stood up and looked at his body.

His skin was pale, like it had never seen the sun. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with beige pants. He was shorter, the ground looked so close. He wasn't standing on dirt anymore but rather wood. Wouldn't that mean he was indoors, why could he still feel the rain?

Looking up he saw why. There was no ceiling or walls covering part of the house. It looked like an explosion had gone off in part of the house. The sky was covered in dull gray clouds that spanned the horizon.

Turning around Naruto was met by the sight off a small two story house. He walked into what was assumably the kitchen, there was a table that broken in half. The four chairs were all overturned. Miso soup was all over the floor, that must've been lunch, a real shame too Naruto was starting to feel hungry.

As Naruto stood up and looked around trying to figure out what it was that he tripped over. His blood ran cold at the sight before him. Two bodies lay before him one was a man about five foot six. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt that instead of buttons had string criss cross and black pants. The woman had vibrant red hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her light purple dress feel just past her knees exposing her pale arms and legs to the world. Both were still bleeding, each had one stab wound to the chest. Quickly checking for a pulse, finding none a cold shiver went down his spine.

It was weird despite knowing everyone had died something told that the ones responsible for this could still be nearby. Straining his ears he heard nothing. Hoping they were gone he started looking around the house.

It was a nice house, one living room, a kitchen area that also doubled as a dining area, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bathroom was cozy, it had a tub that was apparently heated by wood, a small sink, but most importantly a full body mirror. As he got to the mirror he stumbled and fell on his face. He lifted his face and turned it towards the mirror.

The face that he wore was no longer his own.

 **Meh so here's chapter one, review, sub whatever else you plebs do.**


End file.
